


Together

by lightsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsanvers/pseuds/lightsanvers
Summary: Settled between 2x19 and 2x20 of Supergirl. Maggie's reaction after Alex's kidnapping and what think would have happened between them the following day. Posting it kind of really late. I suck at summaries and at giving titles. I don't if I will keep it a one shot or if I will continue it.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I saw episode 2x19 of Supergirl, I became inspired to write what Maggie's reaction will be after Alex's kidnapping once she got her back. This inspired me to try to write again after so many years. This is the first time I write a story about two girls and it is also the first time I publish something. I decided to post it now despite I wrote two weeks after the episode. I'm sorry for any mistake since English is not my first language. Thank Evil Danvers for giving me the push to publish it.
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own anything. Supergirl and its characters belongs to the CW and to the DC universe.

The same night that Alex was rescued, Maggie spent the night at Alex's place. She needed to be near her, to be sure that she was ok, that nothing will happen to her again. They've just confessed their and she couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. She finally managed to fall asleep but dreaming that she really lost Alex, that she couldn't save her. She woke up screaming Alex's name and crying, truly believing that she really lost her. Alex woke up due to her screams and saw that she was sobbing in a heartbreaking way. She grabbed her and pulled Maggie even closer than she already was and in a soothing way she dared to speak:  
“Wanna tell me what is going on?” Alex asked softly  
“I dreamed that I lost you, like really lost you, that I wasn’t able to save you...” said Maggie between sobs.  
Alex kissed her in a reassuring way, letting her know that they were together and that nothing was going to come between them. Alex spoke again noticing that Maggie remained silent after the kiss:  
“I don’t think you should go to work for the rest of the week”  
“What? No” Maggie exclaimed still with tears in her eyes. “I’m perfectly fine to go, you are the one who shouldn’t go to the DEO considering what happened to you”  
“Ok, let’s do one thing” Alex said. “I am not going to work if you are not going either. I think that you are too affected by what nearly happened and I also think that this beautiful mind of yours needs a rest” Alex explained closing the gap between them to kiss Maggie again.  
A smile showed up in Maggie’s face and sighed admitting her defeat:  
“Ok, I’m not going but we are not leaving this house in the whole week”  
“That won’t stop Kara from coming to check on us” Alex replied.  
“I wasn’t counting on that. As long as she doesn’t bring her boyfriend with her, I’m ok with that” said Maggie  
“Come on. He is not that bad. “Alex said trying to defend him.  
“Oh, really? Maggie asked. “Do I need to remind you the last dinner with him and Kara??”  
“Ok, maybe he is that bad.” Alex answered trying not to laugh.  
“See? I’m always right” said Maggie smiling widely.  
This time it was Maggie who initiated the kiss and it wasn’t soft like the ones that Alex has just given her, they were passionate and needy as she still needed to remind herself that Alex was with her. The kiss increased in intensity and a low moan escaped from Alex’s lips. They continued kissing each other until they needed to get some air. Alex sat on top on Maggie trapping her against the mattress and was leaning to kiss her again when they heard a loud knock and the door.  
“Kara” they both said at the same time. They both laughed and Alex got down from Maggie to open the door before Kara knocked it down not without putting some pants on. She didn’t need to give her little sister some insight about her love life.  
When she reached the door, she imagined her sister behind it with an annoyed for waiting a bit too long. However, when she opened the sister her sister showed a brilliant smile.  
“Hey Alex, I just wanted to know if you sleep well last night despite what happened.” Kara said speaking in her overenthusiastic way.  
Alex’s thoughts went back to last night when she was with Maggie in the bed. Maggie made love to her in a desperate yet in a loving way and they spent most of the night lost in each other’s bodies. Alex could no longer think about that since her sister was bringing back to earth.  
“Aleeex, are you listening to me? Kara said with a questioning look on her face.  
“Sorry. I was just thinking. “Alex answered trying to get away to the image of the image of Maggie naked on top on her own naked body.  
“So, I was just thinking that you should take your week off at the DEO and also you should think about...” Kara said repeating what she explained while Alex wasn’t listening but Alex stopped her.  
“Actually, Maggie and I decided that we both are taking the week off since what just happened has been emotionally exhausted for both us” Alex explained.  
Kara nodded and was going to add something when the two sisters turned down to the noise of Maggie entering the living room. Kara just blushed when she saw Maggie wearing clothes that were obviously from Alex and figured out why her sister was so lost in her own thoughts. At first, she just imagined that she was thinking how she nearly died but now she knew it was from a completely different reason.  
“Hey Kara” said Maggie. “Your sister and I are taking the whole week off. I hope you won’t need her at the DEO”  
“What?” asked Kara realizing that both girls were looking at her” Oh, yeah, sure just enjoy each other and... Sorry for coming. I just thought that I wanted to see my sister and I forgot about you...” said Kara speaking way too fast before she was interrupted by Maggie’s laugh.  
“It is ok Kara; we both know that you don’t really think about it. It is surprising that you haven’t caught us in some activities.” Maggie said between laughs.  
“Well, give it five more minutes and she would have caught us for sure.

At that moment, Kara’s face was as red as a tomato. She didn’t want to know her sister’s sexual life. Maggie stopped laughing and said that she will leave them alone for a while and to get some takeout food for them to have lunch together. Both sisters stayed silent for a while before Alex dared to speak  
“So, Kara, I wanted to tell you that after being kidnapped and nearly killed, I decided something” explained Alex, clearly nervous and passing her hands through her hair.  
“It is about Maggie, right?” guessed Kara.  
Yes, it is. It’s just that Maggie told me some stuff and... I think she is the one” said the older sister blushing and hiding her face between her hands.  
“Alex, don’t be embarrassed. I know that you two love each other. It’s clear” Kara claimed  
“It is that obvious? I told her I love her and she told me the exact same words.” Alex said smiling widely and not covering herself anymore.  
Kara hugged her sister expressing how happy she was for her sister. If only someone made her feel the same way that Maggie did for her sister. She cared about Mon-el but she did not feel sparks when she was with him, they just didn’t click the way she thought it would. Her thoughts were interrupted because her sister told her what she had decided.  
“I want Maggie to move in with me. I just want to be with her forever” expressed Alex while imagining her future with Maggie.  
“If that’s what you want, go for it. Ask her as soon as she comes back!” Kara exclaimed happily.  
“You’re right but what if she says no? Alex asked starting to worry about Maggie’s reaction.  
“She won’t. She loves you. She wants to be with you the same way that you do” Kara explained to her older sister.  
“I’m just afraid that something may go wrong” Alex whispered with her head down.  
Kara approached her sister and forced her to look at her:  
“Hey, look at me. Nothing will go wrong because you two deserve to be happy together” Kara explained to an Alex who had tears threatening to fall.  
“I love her and she loves me back and we deserve to be happy... together” Alex repeated wiping her tears away.  
At that moment, the door opened showing a happy Maggie carrying a few bags while saying something about having bought too much food. When she realized that Alex was wiping her tears away, she dropped the bags to the floor and rushed to her girlfriend.  
“Alex, are you okay? Look at me please” Maggie begged.  
Alex just hugged her having the need to feel her girlfriend as close as possible. Kara looked at the two of them before leaving the house quietly, knowing that they needed to be alone. The couple realized that Kara has left them alone. Maggie took Alex and made her sit on the couch.  
“Are you okay? Maggie asked again while trying to calm her girlfriend by caressing her hand softly. Alex nodded and prepared herself mentally to say what she needed to say.  
“So, Maggie, I wanted to tell you something” she started to say while trying to keep her eyes fixed on her girlfriend.”  
“You know you can tell me anything. I love you” said Maggie softly  
“Move in with me” Alex blurted out. “I love you and I want to be always with you”

Maggie looked at the DEO agent with a surprised expression. She didn’t expect that but she already knew what her answer was. She kissed Alex passionately before saying yes. She just couldn’t wait to see what her life with Alex will be but she knew for sure that they will always be together.


End file.
